défi : restauration
by vewtwo
Summary: ceci est un défi que je vous propose de relever


bonjour,

voici un défi pour tous ceux qui sont fan de naru/hina et harem.

Restauration

Trois ans après l'attaque de Kyubi, soit six mois avant la naissance de Hanabi, une terrible maladie a éradiquée les hommes du clan Hyuga. Même Tsunade, revenue au village à la demande de son maitre Hiruzen troisième Hokage, n'a rien put faire pour empêcher cela. Mais découvre malgré tous ce qu'est la maladie. En examinant un échantillon de sang, Tsunade sut à qui demander le remède grâce à Jiraya.

Seulement deux hommes ont été épargnés : Neji qui avait été isolé à temps avec son père Hizashi.

La maladie est dut à un virus conçu pour éliminer tous les hommes d'un seul clan bien spécifique grâce au lien du sang. Ainsi aucune personne étrangère au clan ne serait atteinte. Qui l'a créé ? Une kunoishi de Nadeshiko ayant des connaissances scientifiques, il y a des années mais fut interdite par le chef de son village de l'époque. Pourquoi ? parce elle avait été violer par des ninja.

Quoi qu'il en soit, avant d'être condamnée, elle avait fabriquée le remède, qui fut envoyé par la fille de l'actuelle chef du village de Nadeshiko : Shizuka, faisant immuniser nos deux survivants. Il avait été volé par un ninja qui avait une dent contre le clan hyuga, et contamine discrètement l'un des membres comme cadeau d'adieu, en s'infiltrant dans le domaine.

Résultat : le clan Hyuga, maintenant constitué pratiquement de femmes, est diminué en nombre. Mais reste tout de même puissant. Et cela est resté secret au sein de Konoha et ailleurs.

Sur son lit de mort, Hiashi convia le troisième Hokage, sa femme Keiko (ou Hitomi, ou n'importe quel nom qui vous conviendra le mieux), et les Anciennes (nouveaux membres du conseil) pour leur faire part de ses dernières volontés:_  
- Donner le titre de chef de clan à sa femme en attendant qu'Hinata ou Hanabi soit en âge de supporter ce titre, sauf si Neji accepte le titre.  
- Adopter Naruto Uzumaki pour l'aimer et le protéger, car lui et Hinata sont destinés à se marier et, ainsi, permettre la renaissance du clan Hyuga en le combinant au sang des Uzumaki, ainsi que celle de cette dernière. Et surtout pour lui permettre de devenir Hokage_

_-_ _Dissoudre la soke et la bunke. Permettant à son frère et son neveu d'avoir une meilleure vie._

L'histoire peut se passer comme dans la série, y comprit le sacrifice de Hizashi. Mais il y aura plusieurs modifications :

Concernant les femmes Hyuga, leurs rôles seront ceci :

- Les mères et les plus de vingt ans, lui donneront tous l'amour qu'il aurait dut avoir de la part de sa mère biologique, et discrètement protéger par ces dernières où qu'il soit dans le village, le protégeant des villageois.

- Celles ayant l'âge de Naruto et les moins de vingt ans (quand il a douze ans) seront très proche du renard, au début de sa vie. Et au fil du temps, elles seront de plus en plus amoureuses de lui.

- les plus jeunes seront seulement comme les petites sœurs de Naruto et en sera de même pour ce dernier en retour.

- Mais les membres féminins du clan Hyuga auront un avantage que seul naruto est au courant.

- Naruto sera intelligent, cultivé et sage, tout en étant drôle, amical et loyal avec les membres du clan et du village. Et aussi un peu farceur. Dés en age de comprendre, Naruto apprendra par la chef du clan, de qui il est le fils, et ce qu'il a en lui et pourquoi. Ce qui le motivera à vouloir devenir Hokage.

- Il aura apprit quelques techniques Hyuga, vu l'incroyable réserve naturelle de chakra.

- son équipe sera composée de Naruto/Hinata et de Shizuka ou d'une fille du village qui sera la rivale de Hinata. Le sensei sera Kakashi secondé par une jonin Hyuga. Le ninja copieur en tombera amoureux et réciproquement.

- Hinata sera beaucoup moins timide et super forte grâce à Naruto qui l'aidera à le devenir. Ces deux enfants se rencontreront le jour où hinata se fera malmenée par ces trois garçons (dans l'épisode où Hinata tente de protéger Naruto de Pein), soit quelques mois avant le drame. Elle sera aussi bisexuelle, mais son seul homme sera de toute évidence Naruto comme pour toutes les autres femmes.

- Shizuka ou une autre fille sera la plus grande rivale de Hinata pour être avec Naruto. Mais vous pourrez choisir deux alternatives concernant Shizuka si vous la choisissez :

- soit elle réalisera qu'elle aime aussi Hinata de la même façon que Naruto

- soit elle rencontrera Sagiri, en tombera follement amoureuse et se mettra avec lui. Ce dernier restera en vie quoi qu'il arrive.

naruto, sous l'ARC, aura un harem pratiquement constitué de femmes hyuga, dont hinata pour épouse principale, fiancée à lui dés le début. Trois ou quatre autres femmes étrangères y rejoindront avec la bénédiction de Hinata. Donc des lemon. Les relations sexuelles commencerons au début de la série ou dans shippuden, c'est vous qui décider.

Neji sera avec Tenten,

Hanabi avec konohamaru depuis le début de l'académie.

Pour plus de précision, car je ne pouvais tout mettre, vous pouvez m'envoyé vos questions par messages privés, surtout pour l'avantage des femmes Hyuga


End file.
